Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is the iconic main protagonist of the Looney Tunes franchise. He is a cartoon character created for Warner Bros. Pictures. He's one of Pooh's friends, and one of Rabbit's cousins. He is sometimes seen in the Winnie the Pooh/Tiny Toons crossover films. He, Porky Pig, and Daffy Duck made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. Trivia *Bugs and Daffy will guest star again in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Song of the South'', ''Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit'', Pooh's Adventures of Rover Dangerfield, Pooh's Adventures of Under Wraps, Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child, Pooh's Adventures of Casper, Winnie the Pooh Meets Rango, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio, [[Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot|''Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot ]](along with its sequels), [[Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo|''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo]], Winnie the Pooh Goes to the Titanic and ''Winnie the Pooh Meets the Rookie of the Year''. *Bugs and Daffy will make their first guest appearance in a SpongeBob SquarePants crossover film and meet Littlefoot and his friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Bugs and Daffy will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy. *Bugs and Daffy will guest star in Ash's Adventures of A Goofy Movie and its sequel. *Bugs will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 3''. *Bugs will see Bloom and her friends again in ''Bloom's Adventures of Space Jam''. *Bugs and Daffy will make their first guest appearances in a Winx Club crossover film in ''Bloom Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame''. *Bugs and Daffy will join Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas, Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book, Littlefoot Meets Tarzan, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Littlefoot's Adventures of Pocahontas, the Land Before Time/The Little Mermaid movies, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, and more. *Bugs Bunny will guest star in the Pokemon crossover TV series, Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated! ''Gallery'' '' Bugs-bunny.jpg Bugs2.png|Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) Bugs_Bunny's_Evolution.png|The Evolution of Bugs Bunny '' Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Winnie the Pooh relatives Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Manly heroes Category:Rabbits Category:Mario's allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Liars Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Warner Bros. Pictures characters Category:Tricksters Category:Hungry characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Silly Characters Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures Team Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Team Members Category:Thumper's Ohana Members Category:Mentors Category:Males Category:Wise Characters Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Angel Squads Category:Main Protagonist Category:Rabbit's cousins Category:Singing characters Category:Cross-dressers Category:Shadow101815 Team Members Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Lightsabermen Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures allies Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Warriors Category:Grumpy characters Category:Characters voiced by Joe Alaskey Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Scaredy Cats Category:TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Billy West Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bergman Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Transformed Characters Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Team Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures Team Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team Category:Characters voiced by Eric Bauza Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Joshua's Hero Team Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Warner Bros. Animation characters Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Toon Rangers Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies